We Had Too
by Alexia-Prongslet
Summary: Our world is full of strange things that we fail to see. They have denied it for so long that it is pathetic, normally I would laugh it off. But it has come to my school. It walks every inch of the corridor, its darkness sweeping away with it. It makes us want to cower in fear, it's why we live in fear. It can haunt every nightmare. The only thing we can do is wait, wait for it.
1. Chapter 1

I know that I should be focusing on my other story 'The Angel and The Devil' but I had this idea and it doesn't seem to want to go so I thought I might as well and try to write both at the same time. Not literally at the same time though, I don't really feel like confusing myself like that, lol.

Disclaimer: As I believe you should already know, I most defiantly do not own TVD! Now, I am just going to cry.

The story takes place right at the beginning of The Vampire Diaries.

Angelus Star Gilbert (A/N: I totally stole the name of Buffy )

Sex: Female. Appearance: Blonde curly hair, heart-shaped face, pale skin toned, aqua blue round eyes. Family: Miranda Summers-Gilbert (mother), Grayson Gilbert (father), John Gilbert (uncle), Jenna Summers (aunt), Elena Gilbert (sister) and Jeremy Gilbert (brother). Best Friends: Matt Donavan and Tyler Lockwood. Friends: Jeremy Gilbert, Vicki Donavan and Aimee Bradley. Species: Human (ish). Likes: Football, baseball, cheerleading, drawing, all art, music, singing, dancing. Dislikes: Liars, backstabbers, the nickname Little Star and Bonnie Bennett. Loves: Friends Fighting and Family. Personality: Caring and kind (ish). Bio: Hey! I'm Angelus Star Gilbert and Elena's fraternal twin sister, or at least I thought I was. I loves to have fun and I believe that everyone deserves for forgiveness but they have to earn it. I often told Elena that she need to live, my exact words were 'why live when you don't have a life.' Yeah, that is why she is skipping family night tonight. But that wasn't what I meant. All I meant was she needs to have fun, not go to a party and fight with her boyfriend. Then call mom and dad to pick her up. Picking family night is lame, we hardly see Aunt Jenna and Uncle John, not that I am too cut up about the later. I am not a girly girl, I am kind of tom boyish, I love fighting and sports as well. I am very strong! I am even strong than Tyler and Matt and they are like… STRONG! I am a skilled fighter, I sometimes box at a local club, Elena would never approve though. She hates the way I am, I mean once she actually forced me to quit BASEBALL! BASEBALL! I LOVE BASEBALL! I don't like Bonnie, I think she is a stuck up cow. Oh and I know about vampires, after all I am the oldest Gilbert, I am apparently older than Elena by four minutes however mom and dad seemed unsure when I asked. Oh well. What else? Oh yeah, I swear that my mom was a Buffy and Angel fan! I mean c'mon, Angelus? I love my name and everything but she has denied it for sooo long, maybe I will force it out of her tomorrow. I love the show, I wish it was still on, it is funny but they have vamps ALL wrong, well expect for the daylight thing. Right, listen up, I have a secret, I am powerful! When I say powerful I mean like POWERFUL! I move as rapid as lightning when I want to. Once… This rapist came up to me, he pinned me against the wall. Then suddenly I had him pinned and I snapped his neck. This happened when I was fifteen though. I don't even know… how… It doesn't matter, just know that I love ALL my friends to bits. Anything EVER happens to them… You do not want to get on my bad side, trust me. Bye! Favourite Programmes: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. Favourite Movie: Twilight Saga Favourite Books: The Hunger Games Favourite Drawing: Angelus approves of all kind of art and hasn't got a favourite. Favourite Sibling: Jeremy Gilbert Favourite Aunt: She only have one, so Jenna. Favourite Uncle: SHE HATE JOHN, SHE WILL NOT GOING TO CALL HIM HER FAVOURITE! Favourite Parent: She loves them both equally but she am closer to her mom. Favourite Colour: BLUE! Favourite Sport: Tricky one, hmmm… she would say boxing and baseball. Favourite activity: Boxing and drawing. Favourite dance: Cheerleading. Future hopes: Be in the Olympics. Other: My favourite animal is a wolf, and I hate to show my pain or suffering.

Chapter One:

2009

It was dark out, cold. Everyone said so, why can't I feel the change in the temperature? It wasn't like I was wearing anything warm, I was wearing a plain white summer dress with white sandals. I sighed in annoyance as the cold air felt hot on my cheek, almost as if I was colder. But that wasn't possible, right? I turned to Aunt Jenna who was on the phone looking extremely… Heart-broken? After a second of studying her she dropped the phone to the floor dramatically.

"Jenna! What is it?" I screamed as she burst into heart wrenching tears.

"Miranda… Greyson." She tried only to start crying again. "Oh my god, Elena. She needs us." I frowned in confusion as Jenna stormed up.

"JENNA, WHAT IS GOING ON?" I yelled loudly, as a result I heard shuffling from Jeremy's bedroom, should I be able to hear that? "What's going on, Jenna?" I repeated calmly.

"Your parents…" She choked on her own sob as Jeremy came down the stairs.

"What about our parents?" I question worriedly as Jeremy studied Jenna's emotion states.

"Their dead." She cried in desperation, wait did she just say they were dead. I started to laugh uncontrollably, how could I have been so stupid?

"You're getting good at this Jenna, I almost believed you but seriously… Our parents, dead? That… That just can't…" I trailed off seeing the genuine despair on her face. "Oh my god, you aren't joking. No! Tell me you are joking, Jenna. TELL ME!" I screamed as she continued to whimper.

"I-I can't." She stuttered, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"What do you mean you can't? This is a sick joke, Jenna!" Jeremy shouted in denial. "They can't be dead." I started to cry as realisation hit me, my parents were dead.

"What about Elena?" I whimpered, hugging Jenna to me.

"She- She's alive. She got out but she is in hospital." Jenna explained in a rush.

"If Elena managed to get out why didn't mom and dad?" Jeremy protested weakly.

"Something just happen, Jeremy." I tell him, drying my tears as my face turn emotionless.

"Don't! Don't do that! Don't pretend you don't care!" Jeremy yelled in anger. "How do you do that? Are you taking drugs? Are on some happy pill? No pain pill? Because right now I need my sister not a warrior." He cried helplessly.

"Let us go and see Elena then." I say simply and effortlessly, I stalked out the door holding back tears as I thought of my parents smiling faces.

It had been awhile, we were still at the hospital waiting for Elena to wake up. We had been here for about several hours when all I wanted to do was just… Get away, then suddenly Elena shot up with a gasp.

"Jeremy… Angelus… Jenna!" She gasped out in confusion. "How? I remember the car, it went off Wickery Bridge. Oh my god… Mom! Dad!" Elena screamed shooting up.

"Elena… You might want to sit down." Jenna tried slowly.

"Why? All I want to do is get to my parents." Elena exclaimed in outrage.

"Yeah… Elena, it's just well… It's…" Jenna started, unable to find the right words.

"Don't be shy about it, Jenna. You can see their coffins if you want. I'll let you choose." I promised politely, walking away as I heard Elena start to cry.

First day as a junior in high school, Jeremy and Elena are feeling extra depressed as am I and Jenna is trying to pull this damaged family together. I rushed down stairs, braiding my hair into a French Braid before grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Toast. I can make toast." Jenna told us as she look in the fridge, Jeremy was still upstairs and Elena was grabbing a cup from near the sink.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna." Elena explained, pouring herself a glass of one, only to have Jeremy stealing it of her asking…

"Is there a coffee?" I just can't wait to get this day over with.

"It is our first day of school and you are totally unprepared, Jenna." I informed her politely to which earned me a smile from Jeremy and a glare from Elena, as she started to make another coffee. Whereas I grabbed the money Jenna was offering before simply walking out, grabbing my back heading to school. I entered the school ground early, meeting up with Matt Donavan, my best friend and Elena's ex-boyfriend, as Matt opened his mouth I interrupted him. "Don't you dare ask me how I am feeling or anything to do with Elena or else I'll kick your arse." I warned pointing my finger at him, he pulled me into a large hug.

"I've missed you, Angelus." He smiled, heart-warmingly.

"Matt, I've missed you too but I'd rather not have my bones crushed." Matt instantly pulled away, apologising. "Hey, I'm fine, just saying." I reassured him happily. "Now come, you left all your books in your locker." I tell him dragging him along with me to his locker. He quickly typed in the code.

"How was the match last night?" Matt asked me before he turned to stare at none other than my sister. She smiled a little before waving, Matt grabbed his book then slammed his locker shut, and this was all followed by him storming off and me chasing after him

"The match was bril. Thanks." I mumble, saying that I have never lost a boxing match so he probably expected that. "But I am gonna go and find Vicki, sooo see ya later." I shout before dancing off back down the corridor, only to see Bonnie standing there staring at someone's back. I have to admit, it was a hot arse he had, and just for fun I decide to torment her. "Hey Bennett, he's got a hot arse, hasn't he?" I question mockingly. "You know, I can put in a good word for you but then again he will probably be too busy fucking my sister because that is how it always seems to work around." I teased smiling.

"I don't get it. Elena said that you don't even seem to care that your parents died." She exclaimed in utter disbelief.

"The trick is Bennett… Oh god, he is fucking hot." I say as the new guy walked past us, which caused his eyes to flicker towards me for a second. I shrugged at him before flying off to find Tyler to see him with Vicki.

"Ty, Vic, what's up?" I asked seeing Tyler's expression.

"Your brother's taking drugs again." Tyler explained to me nicely.

"Okay, you guys coming to the party tomorrow night?" I question hopefully.

"Wait, I have just told you that your brother is on drugs and you just ask about the party?" Tyler screamed quietly.

"Yeah, that is his way of dealing, let him deal. But we have to get to English, bye Vicki." I tell them as I started to drag Tyler away.

"You did well at the match last night." Tyler exclaimed smirking.

"I know I totally kicked arse!" Tyler always comes to every single one of my match's, he loves boxing and seeing men getting humiliated, whereas Matt was too kind heart to be able to watch people getting battered. I just smirk at Mr Tanner as we entered history late.

"Ah, Miss Gilbert, Mr Lockwood, did you finally decide to join us?" Mr Tanner demanded in a bittersweet voice. "Well considering you guys are sooo good at history that you don't need to show up on time, why don't you tell us about… Mystic Falls, when was it found?" He quizzed in rage.

"Hmmm… A long time ago, I am not sure, maybe ages ago?" I offered as everyone started laughing at my response.

"Sit down." Mr Tanner order as he began his lecture again, BORING. I glanced around the class to see the new guy staring at my sister.

"This class sucks!" I exclaimed aloud accidently.

"Angelus, why don't you stop disturbing the class?" Mr Tanner offered.

"Where is the entertainment in that?" I just sighed as Mr Tanner continued his lecture, once again I looked around the class to see that new kid was still staring at my sister, creepy or what?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second Chapter, I actually got this done quicker than I thought I would, thank god. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, as simple as that. If you thought I did then I have to admit, I would be rather worried.

Chapter Two:

It has been a long time since that little classroom display thingy and everything had gone completely normal in the life of Angelus Gilbert. Well, expect the fact that my friend is dead, my brother and sister are keeping something from me, Elena keeps curling her hair and vampires are back in town. Yeah, Matt told me that Vicki said that a vampire attacked her, it was probably the same vamp that killed her. Stefan's brother Damon is in town and I totally have noticed that they are making this land their own. Well, today I am gonna be nice to Elena and apologise for calling her a bitch.

"Listen Elena, I'm sorry about…" I trailed of as I saw Stefan and Elena making out before they quickly jumped apart. "Okay, firstly gross and secondly, can you not like stay over uninvited ever again?"

"Right sorry." Stefan apologised kindly.

"Great, now Elena please don't ever invite someone in ever again and thirdly, EW!" I screamed, running away covering my eyes as they ignored me and started snogging again.

I walked with Jenna into the Lockwood house, quickly getting to work decorating when I saw Mayor Lockwood coming over. When I saw Tyler walking past I hid behind him.

"Save me from the terrible force, which is your mother." I begged, no one had any time for me anymore, Vicki was dead, Matt was always with Caroline, Jeremy was being weird and Tyler was always with his uncle. At least I had Aimee. Wait a sec, she was stalking Matt.

"I can't Angelus, I promised I would help so I have too." Tyler told me, running off to decorate again. This was gonna be a long day.

I was right, it was torture, so now I am walking through the forest looking for escape. Then I heard my sister screaming, I run rapidly in that direction.

"Elena, what's wrong?" I demanded straight away.

"I need to get in there, Stefan in trapped, he's in pain." Elena explained pointing to the well.

"What did he fall in?" I questioned helping Elena pick up some chain before tying it around my waist.

"No, he was looking for an old belong of his, a moonstone." She explained in a rush, I past her the end of the chain.

"Don't let go of this. When I shout pull down." I tell her putting the chain around a bar. "Ready?" I question cautiously.

"Ready." She promised, I just divided into the well, only to fall hard. Dammit Elena! I gasped as I smelled a familiar scent, vervain. It started to heat up my skin, which it seems to have always done. I rapidly tied the chain around Stefan who was totally burned. He was defiantly a vampire, oh well.

"PULL HIM UP!" I screamed to Elena, praying to god that she was strong enough. Sure enough Stefan started to rise higher. I quickly searched the well for the moonstone, rapidly finding it. "ARRR!" The vervain was stinging like a bitch, I looked to my leg to see a snake wrapped around it. "PUT THE CHAIN DOWN!" I screamed out of instinct, it was in front of me in seconds. "PULL!" I screamed, gripping the chain with on hand as I was slowly pulled up. As I landed on the sweet safe ground I looked up to see Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Stefan. I dropped the shiny moonstone right in front of them. "You're welcome." I say before leaving them peacefully.

Now I am mega bored, yesterday was sooo fun, saving Stefan's life and all but today was sooo boring! Here I was at a mascaraed Ball looking for Aimee because she has gone somewhere. Some place over the rainbow… okay, so I am a little drunk. I stumbled into the car park to see Elena there.

"Hey Elena, wait up. Have you seen Aimee?" She looked at me in so much pity that I knew instantly what had happened to her.

"What? What is it, Elena?" I demanded in fear.

"I am so sorry, Angelus…" She was about to say more when suddenly everything went black.

"What's going on here?" I called out as I awoke to see Elena laying on a ruined couch. "Oh god, Elena!" I screamed only to see a man with long hair (ends at his chin) untying Elena. I heard her gasping causing me to sigh in relief.

"What do you want?" She squeaked helplessly.

"SHUSH!" That was all the guy replied.

"Please, I'm hurt." Elena begged, Elena darling if he cared about that he wouldn't have kidnapped us.

"I know." Then his face changed, dark veins appeared under his eyes, large fangs from his teeth and the whites of his eyes had turned blood red. Cool, so this was the face of a vampire. He rapidly leaned in to bite her as Elena started squirming.

"Trevor! Control yourself." A girl with hair as long as the Trevor guy's. She seemed to be like the leader here. Elena curled up into a ball as Trevor slowly stood up.

"Buzz kill." Trevor accused the girl as he walked past her.

"What do you want with me?" Elena squealed weakly.

"My god, you look just like her." The girl says walking forwards, hello, what about me?

"But I'm not." Elena told her trying to pull herself up. "Please-"

"Be quiet." The girl ordered warningly.

"But I'm not Katherine." Elena says standing up, suddenly brave. "My name is Elena Gilbert. You don't have to do this."

"I know who you are. I said be quiet." Short haired threatened.

"What do you want?" Elena question, for god's sake, shut up. The girl seemed to have the same thought because she backhanded her right across the face and hard. Elena fell onto the couch unconscious.

"I want you to be quiet." The girl told a now unconscious Elena, I shot up running to my sister rapidly.

"Oh my god, Elena. Please be okay." I begged, shaking her. She may talk too much but hey, she is my sister.

"I see you are finally announced that you are awake." The girl smiled at me causing me to frown.

"I am not gonna ask what you want because personally I don't want to be slapped like that but can I ask what your name is? I am sick of calling you the girl in my head."

"Rose." She laughed before storming out the room dragging me with her. "TREVOR!" She called, only to have him appear in front of her in seconds.

"What is it Rose?" The vampire demanded forcefully.

"Who is this?" She screamed, gesturing towards me.

"Oh, that is Elena's 'sister'." For some reason he used air quotes as he said sister. "Angelus Star Gilbert." He told her, smirking.

"Angelus…" Rose started to trail of as soon as she spoke my name. "Oh god. Trevor, that was like the best idea you have ever come up with."

"How's the girl?" Rose demanded, I could hear from where I sat next to Elena.

"Still pasted out." Trevor explained friendly.

"You didn't touch her, did you?" Rose said accusingly, sounds like Rose.

"Give me some credit. So have you called him?" Trevor sighed a little scared however it was so well hidden I didn't even know how I picked up on it.

"No, I called on of his contacts. You know how this works." Rose told him in annoyance.

"Did you, or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor demanded answers.

"They say he got it. He either got it or he didn't. We are just gonna have to wait." Rose explained reasonably, I watched Elena as she completely didn't notice me and tried to sneak around the corner.

"Look it's not too late, we can leave her here. We don't have to go through with this." Trevor tried to persuade Rosie.

"I am sick of running." Rose tried as Elena disappeared out my sight.

"Well, running keeps us from dying." Trevor shouted in hidden panic.

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we are free." Rose told him in annoyance, then there was a pretty loud creek. "You! There is nothing around her for miles, if you think you are getting out this house you are tragically wrong, you understand? And leaving your sister behind isn't very nice now, is it?"

"Where's my sister and who the hell is Elijah?" Elena demanded in fear.

"Your sister is just back there and Elijah is your worst nightmare." I heard Elena gasping as she came back round the corner.

"Angelus!" She screamed pulling me into a hug. "Oh god, there is no need to panic, we are gonna get out of here." I pulled out the hug abruptly, following Trevor's footsteps that were very clear. It lead to the front of the house.

"Hello, Trevor. I think that interdiction are not in order." I say smirking slightly.

"Yeah, I think we are way past introductions, Angelus." He joked, I laughed a little.

"So you have been on the run?" I question curiously.

"Yep, from Elijah. He's an original." He explained nicely, I gasped recalling a bit. The originals.

"That old deadly family, that is like very, very strong. And the oldest." He nodded in thought.

"Sucks to be you. It really does. I mean you are a vampire." I explained jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Why did you use air quotes when you said sister earlier?" I asked in genuine curiosity.

"Elena is actually adopted. She is Isobel Flemming's child. And your uncle's actually." I frowned in confusion at where I had heard the name Isobel.

"Isobel as in Alaric's ex-wife? The dead one?" I question, Alaric was our new history teacher and Jenna's boyfriend. Safe to say it was awkward in school. "So I am not a twin, get in!" I screamed in joy.

"Yep that very same Isobel, she is actually a vampire and you are adopted and all." Trevor explained being the voice of reason.

"WHAT? That sucks, not literally though." I cried in fake despair. "Wait, Uncle John is my father, god drain me dry, will ya?"

"No, you are actually adopted-adopted. You aren't related to the Gilberts at all. Whereas Elena is actually a cousin, not a sister to Jeremy. Everyone knows that you are adopted, the odd people who know Elena is adopted and all think that you are actually twins. And no one at school knows." I nodded, letting this information sink in.

Tyler Lockwood was searching the school, trying to find Angelus. After what had happened to Aimee, he knew that she would be upset. Even if she didn't show it. Accidently he walked into Stefan Salvatore.

"Sorry man." He was about to walk off when he realised that Stefan was dating Elena. "Hey Stefan, do you know where Angelus is by any chance?" Lockwood asked hopefully, it wasn't just about the Aimee thing. Tyler knew that Angelus didn't judge people on what they were, he need her help right now. He needed her to know that he was a werewolf.

"No, I actually haven't seen her or Elena all day, I was just looking for Elena actually." Salvatore explained to the new werewolf uncomfortably, Tyler knew he had to do something to keep his mind of the new thing.

Matt Donavan was lurking around the school in search of one of his best friends. He knew that Aimee and Angelus had been good friends and that the loss of her would hurt her bad. Then Sarah's death would probably cheer her up. That was a joke by the way. His best friend seemed no-where to be found. C'mon Angelus, girl where are you?

"Tell me more." Elena demanded as Trevor and I entered the large room that contained Rose and Elena.

"Captivating made her pushy, hey?" Trevor questioned Rose as Elena turned around. "What do you want to know, doppelicious?" Really, Trevor? The male vampire began to put a broad up in front of the sun, blocking it away.

"Who are you running from?" Elena asked him in wonder as skin began to settle after touching the sun.

"The originals." Trevor explained simply.

"Yes, she said. What does that mean?" Elena demanded.

"The first family." Trevor said, walking forward kicking a book. "The old world. Rose and I pissed them off." Rose raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back, and for over half a millennium." Trevor explained in annoyance.

"What did you do?" Elena question sympathetically.

"He made the same mistake countless others have, he trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose explained, hatred tinting her voice.

"Who's that?" I questioned in confusion.

"She is your 'sister' ancestor and your 'sister' is her doppelganger." Trevor explained, still using air quotes.

"Wait? Has she been in town lately? Is that you with the dark clothing and curly hair?" I quizzed Elena, frowning slightly, she just nodded. "And here I thought you have just developed a great taste." I looking at her current outfit in distaste.

"The one and only. The first Petrova Doppelganger." Rose told us smiling in amusement at my comment. Even Rosie had to admit that Katherine was stylish.

"I helped her escape her fate, which is way I've- Sorry- We've been marked ever since." Trevor told us boredly, so he stopped her from being sacrificed. I know a lot about the Sun and the Moon, for instants it is fake. How I know…

_I run around the forest in fright, I was five years old at this time and I was losted and scared to death. Then I awoke screaming in my bedroom, mom and dad came barging in. When they saw that I was alright, they sighed, picking up a random book and started to read it to me. After a while I fell asleep again but not before resaying the words they repeated over again._

"_The Sun and The Moon Curse is fake. It is all too biblical to be real. It must be another curse, something much worse." The book was written by a very talented Vampire Hunter according to my parents._

I came back to reality to see Elena standing there looking scared.

"What's wrong?" I question in confusion, she just grabs my wrist and pulls me into the room we both awoke in. She sat on the couch scared when we both heard a piece of paper crumpling. It said…

_Stefan and Damon are coming for you—B_

"Great." I sighed, walking back down to that large room in boredom, Elena followed like a lost puppy. I sat on a chair, Elena on the arm as Rose began to rush around packing.

"He's here!" Trevor exclaimed running down the stairs in panic. "This was a mistake."

"I told you I would get us out of this, you have to trust me." Rose begged him kindly.

"NO! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor reasoned sacredly.

"He wants her more." Rose tried to calm him.

"I can't do this, you give her to him, he'll have mercy on but I need to get out of here." Trevor screamed at her, Rose came forwards grabbing his arms.

"Hey, what are we?" Rose question calmly as Trevor tried to slowly down his breathing.

"We're family, forever." Elena looked kind of scared as the door knocked, not to mention they did and all.

"Well the family moment was sweet while it lasted." I joked causing Trevor to laugh nervously. "Don't worry I am sure there will be many more to come." I promised smiling.

"You're scared." Elena stated the obvious as Rose looked around.

"Stay her with her and don't make a sound." Rose warned Trevor scared, I pretend to lock my lips and throw away the key as Rosie rushed out, being the nosy bugger I am I listen into Elijah's and Rose's conversation. I don't even know how I can hear that far.

"Rosemarie, is there somewhere we can talk?" A man's voice ask, who I presumed to be Rose.

"Yes, in here. Yeah, you have to forgive the house." Rose panted in fright.

"Oh now, what's a little dirt." The man said calmly, I clapped my hands over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. It was funny that you have Rosie scared to death and Elijah really calm. "I completely understand." I heard a door close, followed by two pairs of footsteps. "So tell me, what gives you the courage to call me?" Arrogant much? Saying that if I was an original I would be like that.

"I wanna'd my freedom, I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" Rose asked, trying to be calm.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet, - what is his name these days, Trevor? - If I so sieve it." Elijah explained in the same emotionless voice.

"Katerina Petrova." Rose says and even though I can't see her I can tell that she is smiling.

"I'm listening." Yeah, douche we already knew that.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864." Rose explained as if it was supposed to be great news.

"Continue." That was all the original said.

"She survived." Rose exclaimed in frustration.

"Where is she?" Elijah questioned calmly.

"You don't seem surprised by this?" Rose stated moodily.

"Oh, when you called me and invited me into this armpit of salvation, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I assumed it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your position?" Elijah explained in a monotone voice.

"No, I have better." Rose exclaimed excitedly. "I have her doppelganger."

"That's impossible. Her family line ended with her, I know that for a fact." Elijah told her.

"Then the facts are wrong." I knew instantly that Rose was smirking.

"Show her to me." Elijah demanded forcefully.

"Elijah you are a man of honour, and you should be trust be I want to hear you say it again." Rose explained cautiously.

"You have my word I will pardon you." As soon as Elijah spoke those words Rose's voice followed.

"Follow me." Hey, she didn't say anything about me! I thought as I watch Rose slowly enter with a light brown haired man –I mean Vampire – following. He took one look at Elena and was in front of her in a second. Sniffing her neck? He slowly lifted away.

"It's human." He declared to all of us.

"Well, duh?" I exclaimed before I could stop myself. "Oops. That was Rose not me." I deny as Elijah turned to look at me.

"Who are you?" He questioned as he stared at me.

"Hmm… I don't know, who are you?" I demanded in outrage, how he dare come in here and demanded to know who I am. Then I realised he was an original. "Oops, one of these days I is gonna get me killed, aren't I?" Rose and Trevor nodded in sync. Elijah turned to Rose and Trevor.

"Who is this?" I heard the amusement in Elijah's voice.

"Arrogant di-" I started but then stopped, before I realised that he probably already knew this about himself. "I meant arrogant dickhead, not arrogant di."

"Please excuse her that is Angelus." I briefly saw pain flash across his face. "Angelus Star Gilbert." Rose introduced.

"Angelus Star…" Elijah trailed off in wonderment, looking to Rose and Trevor for an explanation. "The Latin name for Angel." He said, returning to his unemotional stance.

"Ah ha. You see I am an Angel, with, err, Angel powers. Ha. I can kill you." I tried pathetically to scare him, causing him, Rose and Trevor to burst into laughter.

"We have a long journey a head of us, we should probably be going." Elijah explained to Elena.

"Please don't let him take us." Elena begged turning to Rose and Trevor, Rose looked away, slightly ashamed. I just shrugged at her.

"Don't be ashamed Rosie, I am as selfish as fuck too." I explained, smirking to her and Trevor.

"Watch your language." Elijah warned, almost fatherly.

"Did I start speaking a different one, don't worry. Next I will concentrate on speaking English ONLY!" He smiled in amusement at me.

"I have one more thing that needs to be done." Elijah announced to us all. He back up slowly walking towards Trevor, I step forward in an instant.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah." Trevor explained as Elijah began to circle him. "Truly, very sorry."

"Oh no, your apology isn't necessary." Elijah explained calmly.

"Yes, yes it is." Trevor backfired sacredly. "You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

"True, you are the guilty one." Elijah spoke coming to a stop in front of Trevor. "Now, Rose… Rose aided you because she was loyal to you, now that I respect. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah demanded forcefully.

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor begged sacredly.

"So granted." Elijah promised, Trevor allowed a small smile to grace his lips as Elijah slapped his head off.

"NO!" I screamed loudly, running forward only to have Elena grab my arm. "Trevor!"

"You." Rose cried, looking like she was about to attack him. Elijah looked upon me in worry.

"Don't Rose, now that you are free." He then turned to us, holding his hand out. "Come."

"What about the moonstone?" Elena choked out, I completely ignored them running towards Rose, pulling her into a hug. My face rapidly turned emotionless as it always does when I am hurt.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah questioned my 'sister'.

"I know that you need it, and I – I know where it is." Elena stuttered sacredly under Elijah's gaze.

"Yes?" Elijah raised his eyebrows.

"I can help you get it." Elena promised.

"Tell me where it is." Elijah demanded, I figured he was rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't work that way." Elena told him truthfully.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah question, amusement laced in his voice, he turned to Rose and I.

"It the first I've heard of it." Rose growled at him as she pulled out the hug, he turned back to Elena ready to compel her when he glanced down to her necklace she had gotten on Stefan, that stunk of vervain.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" Elijah demanded in anger, pulling it off and throwing it away.

"Tell me where the moonstone is." Elijah compelled her.

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins." Elena explained in a monotone.

"What's it doing there?" Elijah question, still compelling.

"It's with Katherine." Elena told Elijah helplessly.

"Interesting." Elijah said happily, the suddenly there was a smash outside.

"What is that?" Elijah demanded from Rose.

"I don't know." Rose answered quietly.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah asked her.

"I don't know!" Rose breathed in annoyance, Elijah rapidly grabbed Elena's arm harshly and my hand softly. Rose followed as he rushed out the room. Suddenly a vampire speeded behind us. Roughly Elijah pushed Elena into Rose's grasp. A vampire speeded behind Elena and Rose.

"Rose?" Elijah question in anger.

"I don't know who it is?" Rosemarie promised kindly. Another vampire speeded into the room next to the one we were in.

"Up here." Stefan's voice called out from up the stairs, Elijah speeded halfway up the stairs accidently dragging me with him.

"Down here." Damon called out from down the stairs, causing Elijah to look around when suddenly a stake went into his hand, then graced my own.

"OW!" I called out in annoyance. "Watch where you are firing them things." Rose chuckled a little, followed by Elijah. I watch in fascination as Elijah pulled the stake - that had gone through his whole hand - without so much as a grunt. When I looked away, I saw that Rose and Elena had disappeared. Instantly Elijah let go of my hand, he cautiously walked down the stairs.

"Excuse me…" Elijah started to speak however I cut him off.

"You're excused." I promised him, smiling slightly, I watched as he smiled back slightly.

"To whom this may concern, you are making a grave mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. You hear that?" He snapped the top half of the coat-hanger off effortlessly. "You cannot beat me." He began to snap the metal pegs of, throwing them away. "So I want the girl, on the count of three or heads will roll." He then just completely snapped the top of the hanger making it as pointy as a stake. "Do we understand each other?" He called out.

"No, sorry Elijah. I think they speak Chinese not English." I teased him boredly, it was not like a stake could kill an original, put them down for an hour but not kill them.

"I'll come with you." Elena declared from the top of the stairs, her arms crossed. "Just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out." Elijah flashed in front of her, large stake-y thing still in hand causing Elena to jump back in fright.

"What game are you playing with me?" Elijah demanded in frustration, however when Elena rapidly threw an exploding vervain bomb in his face, for some unknown reason I jumped in the way. Instinct was just telling me to. The amount of vervain in the bomb felt like something had just spat at me from the oven, I knew that it would probably leave a faint scar, not to mention the glass.

"ARR!" I screamed, holding the banister to support my weight. Elijah looked towards Elena, glaring as he slowly walked towards her. Stefan ran down the stairs with a stake gun, shooting mini stakes towards Elijah, I want to help Elijah but I was still unable to stand up. Especially when one of the stakes missed Elijah and almost hit me in my heart, like a centimetre above it. "FUCK!" Stefan seemed to realise that the stakes wasn't working because he charged at Elijah knocking him down the stairs, Elijah was the first to stand out of him and Stefan. When Elijah was about to finish Stefan, Damon charged forwards staking Elijah right in the heart. Rose came back in the room however after she saw Elijah she speeded off on her own.

"Just let her." Elena told Damon, whom was just about to follow her. Damon smiled at the okay Elena who smiled back. Elena started to run down the stairs rapidly. Damon's smile widen when he saw this however when he saw her running to Stefan, he looked divested. I saw Damon mouth 'you're welcome' to Elena, probably because she mouth thank you to him. I looked to Stefan to see him looking at me in concern.

"Yeah, after you finish your threesome-thing, do you mind pulling the mini stake from above my heart?" I pleaded kindly. "Oh, doesn't matter." I say when I spot a mirror near the stairs. I rapidly pulled the stake out, it was followed by a grunt of pain then I stared into the mirror and started to pull the glass out. By the time I had finished my hands and face was covered in blood. Yikes.

"How did you pull out all the glass and everything?" Stefan asked me in confusion, we were all in Damon's car driving to Mystic Falls, once again. Elena had just finished explaining what happened.

"It hurt, I thought it might hurt less if it didn't have anything in it." I explained simply.

"What he meant was, how are you not dead?" Damon explained smirking.

"The stake didn't hit my heart it was a centimetre away." I told them shrugging.

"Didn't it bother you? I mean you just had to put you hand near your own heart." Elena says frowning.

"Not the first time." I told her, I mean how many vampire have tried to kill me. One but still. "Katty didn't really like me. Anyway, what have I missed in Mystic Falls?" I question, trying to change the subject. I mean, all this did happen when I was like ten.

"Well Tyler Lockwood killed a girl named Sarah…" Stefan started slowly however I interrupted him.

"Tyler killed Sarah? Tyler? I know he can be a jerk sometimes but he isn't a murder." I shouted accusingly at them.

"He has a werewolf gene, Katherine made sure he triggered it. You have to kill someone to trigger it. He is now a werewolf." Damon explained angrily towards me.

"Oh right, what else?" I question in rage.

"Katherine killed a girl named Aimee Bradley." Stefan told me casually.

"A-Aimee's dead?" I stuttered in utter disbelief.

"Well, yeah." Damon smirked at me.

"Vicki? What happened to Vicki Donavan? I want the truth!" I scream at them, first Vicki and now, Aimee. Who's next? Tyler and Matt?

"Damon turned her into a vampire. She was out of control, she nearly killed someone." Stefan explained reasonably.

"Remember that car crash? The one Caroline nearly died in?" They all nodded their heads at me. "Yeah? She made a miraculous recovery, didn't she? Is it okay that Matt told me she was acting strange ever since. Emotional damage, maybe? Oh what about the fucking dead guy that night? Caroline kill him? Caroline the Vampire?" I quizzed in outrage.

"Well yeah." Stefan started but I cut him off…

"Okay Caroline actually killed someone and got to live whereas Vicki nearly killed someone and had to die. Why didn't you kill Caroline?" I demanded from them.

"Oh, believe I was going to." Damon reassured kindly. "Elena stopped me, crying it was her friend. She didn't stop us from killing Vicki." I nodded slowly.

"Of course, Elena's friends can't die but my friends can! Jeremy's girlfriends can! As long as Elena has hers!" I screamed at them before jumping out of the car that just pulled up in front of the Gilbert Household. I stomped into the house, slamming the door shut angrily. I ran up the stairs hoping to avoid questions from Jenna. I ran past Jeremy and Bonnie and into my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's an update! After so long… hope ya like it.**

Chapter Three:

I tossed and turned for the past half hour. Elena and Jeremy were in downstairs whereas Bonnie left earlier. They were talking, in the kitchen, I think it was. I slowly and silently stood up, following the strange urge that was dragging me out my house. Then into my car, which was a black convertible. I drove rapidly, at about 100 miles per hour to some place. I pulled to stop outside the house Elena and I were taken to, I slowly walked up to Elijah's staked body, pulling the stake out rapidly. Slowly his skin started to turn to a healthy peachy colour. Elijah glared at the stick as I dropped it to the ground.

"Why do I have a feeling that I really shouldn't have done this?" I question nervously.

"Why did you un-stake me?" Elijah asked however his eyes catch sight of my blood filled hands and face, yeah so I haven't washed. I was sooo anger that I would have probably pulled Elena under and drowned her. "Why did you even take that vervain bomb for me?"

"I don't actually know." I say, nervously scratching the back of my neck. "That's like asking why I am adopted. I just are." I explained kindly.

"You're adopted?" He question curiously.

"Yep. I supposed to be Elena's twin but as I was saying I am adopted. Then again, so is she. But we aren't twins, Elena's actually my uncle's daughter whereas I was adopted from a completely different family." I told him sadly.

"Were you found on their doorstep?" Elijah questioned me. A sudden memory hit me.

"_JEREMY! STOP COMPLAINING!" I screamed to my older brother, who was three at the time. Which means that Elena and I were actually four. I can't even remember what film he was complaining about._

"_But Angelus… No one, no child gets found on a doorstep." Jeremy complained pathetically._

"_Actually Jeremy, son, they do." My mother and father said in sync, I hadn't noticed it at the time. To busy pulling faces at Jeremy however my parents looked meaningfully towards me. As if I was found on their doorstep._

"I - I think I was. I found out I was adopted after my parents died." I sighed in annoyance.

"What makes you believe you was?" Elijah question almost hopefully.

"Just my parents, or my adopted ones at least, you could say hinted it. When I was four Jeremy and I were arguing about a film. On this film it ended with a baby getting left on a doorstep. Jeremy said that no one leaves a baby on a doorstep. My parents said that actually people do. But they were looking directly and meaningfully at me when they said it. So it kind of made sense." I explained in a rush.

"Oh." That was all Elijah responded. "Well, Angelus, you should probably be getting home and by the way, don't tell anyone that I am alive, please." I just nodded unsurely. "Angelus?" I looked at him then suddenly understood what he expected.

"Oh right, Elijah I give you my word that I will not tell anyone you are alive. But damn, you are old fashioned. I promise I will tell everyone that once you announce you are alive." He studied me, raising his eyebrow. "Okay, by then." I say hurrying off. I had just gotten back in Mystic Falls, it was daylight and I was very tired however I had just received a text off Elena.

**To: Angelus Gilbert From: Elena Gilbert**

**Where R U? Tell me now? Your bed hasn't been slept in! R U okay? As soon as U get this text me back, okay? And met me at the tomb.**

Great! I sighed pulling my phone out of my pocket, reading the text before quickly replying.

**To: Elena Gilbert From: Angelus Gilbert**

**I'm fine, Elena. I just needed to clear my head, I went for a drive. Didn't realise how late it had gotten. Accidently fell asleep in my car. I'll met U there now? Why R we meeting there?**

I walked down the steps and to the tomb to see Caroline going, great, just great.

"What's going on?" I demanded Elena.

"I have a vampire named Klaus coming after me and from what I was told he is not a force to mess with." Elena explained slowly, she then turned to Katherine getting something out of her bag, it a bottle of blood. Katherine charged only to be stopped by an invisible force. "I also brought this. How long before your body shuts down, say ten, twenty years. It must be painful to desiccate." Katerina slowly sunk to the floor, as Elena pour her a small plastic cup filled with blood. She reached before a branch before sliding it in.

"You have the Petrova Fire." Katherine told her, happily drinking the small amount of blood she was given.

"If the Petrova Fire comes with looking like you two then I am so glad I don't have it." I told Katty smirking.

"Angelus, long time no see. Other than when you thought I was Elena, the last time I saw you was when you were ten, it was while you were on holiday was it not?" She teased friendly, I just glared at her.

"More blood?" Elena offered, Katherine placed down the plastic cup as Elena repeated her earlier actions.

"It's a long story… Klaus and I. Goes all the way back to England 1492. After I left Bulgaria, or I was thrown out." That was how Katherine started her story, I learnt Katherine had a baby out of wedlock, which brought shame on the family. So her family kept it a secret and kick her out of Bulgaria. She was vanished to England, she quickly adjusted. She was taken with a noble man, Klaus. Then she found out that he was a vampire and that he wanted to sacrifice her for the curse. Trevor led Elijah stray and Katherine to Rose. Rose told her that she was gonna take Katerina back to Klaus so she stabbed herself, Rose fed Katerina her blood to heal her. Trevor came in then, so while Rose was arguing with Trevor, Katerina hung herself with some ropes and vampire blood in her system. After she awoke she drained the made telling Rose and Trevor… 'Better you die than I.' Klaus has been chasing her ever since. Elena was just quizzing her on how much of this was true.

"What else do you need to break the curse?" Elena demanded worriedly.

"Ohhh… Look whose getting smarter." Katherine teased.

"If you just need a doppelganger, we would be on our way to Klaus right now. You need a vampire, otherwise you wouldn't have turned Caroline, you need a witch to actually perform the ritual and you need… oh god, you need a werewolf, Tyler." I called out, shooting up ready to protect Tyler if I needed to. "You are a slutty little cow, you know that?" I say about to run off to find Tyler when I ran into Stefan.

"What are _you _doing here?" I demanded angrily.

"I could ask you the same question." Stefan shot back.

"Whatever." I was about to walk away when I heard Elena and Stefan talking.

"Caroline told you." Elena accused madly.

"No, she kept your secret but it didn't take to figure out what so important that you have to hid it from me." Stefan explained to her.

"You know Stefan lying is the first sign of cheating. I'd keep her away from Damon if I were you." I teased him jokingly.

"I knew you'd stop me." Elena ignored me whereas Stefan at least crack a small smile.

"Listen, whatever she said to you is a lie, she's a liar, Elena." Stefan warned her pointing towards the tomb.

"What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said." Elena explained helplessly.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"That's the problem, you won't. Be you'll die trying. How is that any better?" Elena questioned furiously.

"Well, I for one think it would be better. No more Stefan Salvatore, yay!" I laughed, Stefan chuckled a bit.

"There's nothing you can do Stefan. I haven't even told you best part of the story." Katherine told him sadly. "After I killed myself, I ran home to Bulgaria, when I get home… The place was destroyed, covered in bodies of my servants. I saw a neck wounded on one then I ran into my home, well, I saw my father with a sword through his heart up against the wall. My sister drain of blood and my mother neck ripped open. There wasn't a place there that wasn't covered in blood. I cried over my mother's body, begging her to wake for about an hour. He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance, and your friends, your family and anyone that you have ever loved…"

"No, no, no. Listen to me, she's lying." Stefan told Elena, pulling her attention away from Katherine.

"Always the protector but even you most realise that she's doomed." Katherine argued in anger. "Unless of course you have this." Katherine announced showing the moonstone.

"That's it that's the ultimate lie, isn't it? Let me guess you want to trade your freedom for the moonstone? You manipulative, sciatic bitch." Ouch, go Stefan.

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom… Because when Klaus shows up to kill us all - and he will – I'll be in the tomb. Where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safes sciatic bitch in town."

Stefan drove us home, the whole drive was silent and annoying as soon as we stood on the porch I come inside slamming the door. I quickly run upstairs and into the shower. I rapidly showered then got changed into a pair of blue pyjamas shorts and a black vest top. I brushed my teeth and hair then walked back into my bedroom to see that I only took fifteen minutes. I listened to Elena and Stefan talking. I strolled across the landing into Elena's room to see her asleep. She looked so peaceful that I smiled at the sight, tears clouding my eyes. I then went to Aunt Jenna's room to see that she too was asleep with Alaric next to her, I smiled again. I stalked to Jeremy's room, to hear his snoring. I chortled before sneaking back into my own room. I picked a picture up from my bedside table. It was of Elena and I in our new cheerleading outfits, Jeremy looking proud with ruffling my hair as I tried to get him to stop. Mom and dad were looking upon us smiling as they hugged Elena. A lone tear fell down my face, once I started I couldn't stop. I just let it all out. I heard someone shuffle outside my open bedroom door, I rapidly wiped my eyes at what seemed to be vampire speed.

"Stefan." I greeted, knowing it was him. I place my picture down then turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" He frowned in confusion.

"Nothing just… Sick of everything, you know?" I say slightly wearily. "Just save Elena, I don't care if I have to die because of it." I added looking at him sacredly. "I'm sorry, I am getting all emotional, I am not usually like this." I promised helplessly. "Anyway, what do you want Salvatore?" I say smirking.

"Now there's the Angelus we all know and love but it is okay to show emotion you know?" I just nodded at him. "Listen to me Angelus, you are just human, you have emotions, express them."

"I bet you feel like you are talking to Damon, don't ya?" I laughed walking out the room to get a bobble.

"I got Damon to show his humanity, I'll get you to show yours." Stefan answered politely.

"Maybe I am the sciatic bitch, not Katty, eh?" I say walking back in the room tying my hair up into a high pony tail. "Now, what do you want, Stefan?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright." Stefan tried to explain.

"Or you were going to see if Elena is alright and heard someone walking around. Then you saw me." I raised my eyebrows at him questioningly.

"Well, yeah." Stefan agreed sadly.

"Damn, your whole life really does reveal around Elena, huh?" I told him politely.

"Why were you crying?" Stefan asked, obviously choosing not to answer that question.

"I think you need to spend more time with your bro! I mean when the last time you and Damon were alone but didn't argue was... Have a brother day, you are not allowed to argue and mention any of us, including Klaus and my sister" I tell him smirking.

"Don't change the subject, you care, so show it." He yelled quietly.

"No! Stefan, what do you want me to say! I am not a vampire Stefan! I care! You know I do! Why must you torture me?" I screamed loudly while I pushed over my bedside table, throwing a glass at the wall. "JUST GO! Okay, I don't want nor need your help!" I continued smashing up the room, soon enough everything here was broke. I turned back to the door to see Stefan still standing there looking at a smashed frame on the floor. "I care, okay? And, guess what? It sucks! If I could I would happily turn my emotions off! But I can't because I am not a vampire."

"Did you ever cry over your parent's death?" He question me calmly.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"Did you ever cry when your parents died?" He asked again.

"When I found out they were dead, I cried for about five seconds, why?"

"What did you do instead? How did you grieve?" He question in confusion.

"I didn't. I didn't want to grieve so I didn't. But I have cheerleading tomorrow so go." I order him in annoyance.

"Did you just joke around and laugh after they died?" He question madly.

"Well, yeah. What else was I supposed to do? Cry? Where does crying get you, Stefan? It wouldn't bring them back alive."

"You haven't grieved. You need to grieve to heal!" He shouted in anger.

"Well I still have the wound then. NOW GO!" I screamed loudly, not wanting a vampire in my room. He studied me closely before disappearing into night. "Idiot." I sighed, picking up the pillow and blanket from my smashed bed before going downstairs and sleeping on the couch.

"Where have you been?" Damon Salvatore asked his younger brother as he stormed into the room.

"Elena's. I went to see if she was alright, saw her sister crying over a picture of her, Jeremy, Elena and their parents. We had an argument after she tried to cover up the fact that she was crying is all. She never grieved over her parents." Stefan explained to his brother.

"What do you mean 'she never grieved'?" The older Salvatore questioned in confusion.

"She's kind of like you. When she is hurt she doesn't show it. It's annoying."

"Right, while you was on a rescue mission, I figured out that the curse can he stopped. But we need the moonstone."

"Oh."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It had been a day since what had happened with Stefan and I. Elena had noticed that I was purposely avoiding him, so she offered me a chance to find answers why Rose and Trevor kidnapped. I didn't refuse. So here I was at a vampire named Slater's apartment, looking for Klaus with some random girl named Alice.

"Tell him that we are trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelganger is alive and she is ready to surrender." Elena ordered Alice.

"WHAT?" Rose and I exclaimed in sync.

"Oh my god, I knew I recognise you." Alice shouted in joy, a wide smile on her face.

"Just get him the message, please." Elena begged running out into the kitchen, Rose followed, I knew that Rose would talk sense into her so as Alice went out to call him, I sat at the desk. I looked at an email to Steven Walker because I was curious as to the fact I saw Angelus in the message.

**To: Steven Walker From: Slater**

**Mystic Falls? Really, can you believe that they have werewolves? Seriously!**

**To: Slater From: Steven Walker**

**I already knew that werewolves weren't extinct. But I would love to visit Mystic Falls.**

**To: Steven Walker From: Slater**

**God sake, don't U understand? Even Angelus is there.**

**To: Slater From: Steven Walker**

**OMG, where is this freaking town?**

I sighed in anger when I saw that was it, just that. So I decide to write a message to him.

**To: Steven Walker From: Slater**

**Hey, Walker, this is Angelus. I want to know why U + Slater were talking about me.**

I then looked to see he wasn't online, plus I want to see if Elena had come to her senses. I followed Alice as she walked in the kitchen.

"Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you." Alice told Elena smiling brightly. When Elena looked away I turned to Rose and mouthed 'call Damon.'

I walked to Elena, who was looking out the window sadly.

"Elena are you an idiot or just plain stupid?" I questioned my younger 'twin'.

"I am not an idiot or stupid!" Elena shouted defensively.

"You do know that once Klaus knows you are alive he will kill you. And Tyler!" I screamed in annoyance.

"If I don't surrender he will kill all of you. He won't kill Tyler, why would he?" Elena explained reasonably.

"Then let us all die! But you heard what Katherine said! Werewolves are hard to come by! Why would he search for one when he can have Tyler!" I screamed at her in fright.

"If he hurts anyone I won't let him sacrifice me." She explained, like that would solve anything.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE ELENA, YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT KLAUS! IF KLAUS WANTS TO SACRIFICE YOU, HE WILL! WHETHER YOU SAY SO OR NOT! YOU WANT TO PROTECT US, ELENA? THEN STOP SIGNING OUR DEATH SENTENCES!" I screamed loudly, catching the attention of Rose and Alice, I saw Elena looked back out the window then spin around in fright. "What? Did you realise that I was right?" After my rant, Elena went to get some water, she might as well drink while she can. When she came back in I saw Damon standing behind her, she spun around gasping in fright.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon demanded in anger.

"What are you doing here?" Elena shot back appalled that she was caught on her suicide mission. Rose entered the room looking rather guilty. "You called him!" Elena accused madly.

"I'm sorry Elena." Rose apologised truthfully.

"You said that you understood." Elena sneered at her.

"She lied." Damon said simply, Elena turned back to Damon.

"Damon Salvatore." Alice said excitedly.

"Get rid of her." Damon told Rose in annoyance.

"No way." Alice exclaimed, big smile on her face as Rose pulled her from the room roughly.

"C'mon. We're leaving." Damon told Elena and I.

"No." Elena voice was kind of shaky.

"I said we're leaving." Damon backfired at her.

"I am not going with you." Elena said determined.

"You do not get to make decisions anymore." Damon told her like she was a small child.

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me. Now, this… This is my decision." Elena barked at him.

"Who's gonna save your life when you are out making decisions?" Damon shot back in disbelief.

"You're not listening to me Damon, I don't want to be saved." Elena told him in anger. "Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love."

"Get your arse out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Damon demanded hurriedly, when he saw that Elena wasn't moving he grabbed her. She pulled away instantly.

"No!" She exclaimed but was up able to get away from Damon. She went to punch however he caught her hand instantly. He pushed it back, getting in Elena's face.

"Don't ever do that again." Damon warned her angrily. Damon walked away following after Alice and Rose, I heard him tell Rose to watch Elena and soon enough, Rose was in the here with us. I listened in as Damon compelled Alice, he compelled her to forget about anything to do with vampires and forget about today, that she doesn't want to be a vampire. Then he compelled her to… go to sleep? "Alice is asleep, she won't remember anything from this horrible stupid day." Damon told Rose as the front's door open, in walked two men while another stayed at the door so they couldn't escape.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger." The one the left announced.

"Thank you for coming." Elena says about to move forward but I grab her back.

"I will literally break your legs so you can't go to them." I warned her smirking, she knew I could do it. "There's nothing here for you." I told the same man that spoke. Suddenly the back vampire fell to the floor with a broken neck, I looked up to see Elijah standing there. Rose speeded out in a second while Elijah walked fore to the two other vampires.

"I killed you, you were dead." Damon exclaimed in astonishment.

"For centuries now." Elijah told him.

"Yeah for a millennium, is more accurate." I teased lightly. "Old man."

"Who are you?" Elijah asked the vampire that seemed to be the boss.

"Who are you?" The vamp boss demanded.

"I'm Elijah." Elijah announced in all his arrogance.

"We were gonna bring her to you, for Klaus. She's the doppelganger, I don't know how she exist but she does. Klaus would wanna see her." The vamp boss said in despair.

"Does anyone else know that you are here?" Elijah asked looking at Elena.

"No." The vamp boss told Elijah in relief.

"Then you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah told the vampires before ripping out there hearts, he allowed the hearts to drop to the floor as Elena started to pant. Damon stepped forwards ready to attack when Elijah speeded off. Damon looked to Elena, Elena looked to me and I looked to Damon, all of us had the same shocked expression, and then we all looked back to the doorway.

"Well I for one am shocked." I tell them then turned to Damon. "I call shotgun." I say before running off to his car, which was parked right next to where Rose's was before she took off.

"If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me…" Damon trailed off because he knew that we knew what he was gonna say. Elena went to walk inside when Damon stop her. "What you did today was incredibly stupid."

"Actually the only thing that I thought was stupid was the fact that I got caught." Elena told him in anger. "I don't question why you and Stefan and everyone try so hard to save so you shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you." Elena pulls her arm out of Damon's hold when the door opened revealing a blooded Jeremy. "Damon, goodnight okay?"

"What?" Damon asked seeing the look on Jeremy's face.

"It's Stefan."

Elena ran down the stairway that lead to the tomb, running past the four torches.

"Stefan!" She called in panic, stopping at the tomb entrance. "Stefan!" Elena was about to run in when I spun her around banging her against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I demanded forcefully.

"Stefan's in there Angelus! How could Damon let this happen?!" She screamed in despair.

"Damon was too busy saving your sorry arse!" I yelled at her in outrage, how dare she accuse Damon?

"They didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first place!" Elena screamed in fury, it was then that Damon walked down the steps.

"It was the right call Elena." He told her in fury, himself.

"Right Call! HOW IS ANY OF THIS THE RIGHT CALL?" She screamed then started bashing against my chest. "Angelus, let go of me. Angelus let go of me! LET GO OF ME! Let go of me, please." Elena begged, punching my chest weakly, I removed my hands away from her however when she was about to walk back in I stood in her way, she screamed in frustration then walked away just as Stefan appeared at the front of the tomb.

"Of all the idiot plans, Stefan…" Damon told him, like a older brother, which he was sooo…

"Don't worry about Elena, Stefan. Personal I think she's kinda of jealous, I mean all alone with your ex. Sometimes it strikes so jealousy." I teased, smiling a bit. "We'll find a way to get you out." I promised him.

"No, it's alright. I'll… err… handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone, work with her. Try to figure out how to de-spell the curse." Stefan ordered Damon and me.

"You martyr yourself into a tomb and I get stuck with a semi confident witch. Wonderful." Damon says sarcastically.

"Keep Elena away from here." Stefan told Damon, more like ordered but still…

"Yeah 'cause that I'll be easy." Damon voice was laced with thick sarcasm.

"Promise me, not matter what happens you'll protect her." Stefan told us.

"Promise." Damon says walking away sadly.

"That right there is the biggest mistake you've ever made." Katherine told him coming from the shadows.

"What are you still doing here, Angelus?" Stefan questioned, ignoring Katherine.

"Well, Katty doesn't seem like nice company but I promise I will be." I say holding my hands up. "What has you so gloom and doom? I'm sure Elena will move on slowly." I tease however it seemed I hit a nerve, I quickly apologised when I saw his hurt face.

"It's okay! I'm fine, really. I suppose I am just hungry." He told me.

"Well, lucky for you I have a blood-bag in my bag." I tell him searching through it.

"Why do you have a blood-bag? I mean, seriously?" Katty asked from the shadows.

"I had it for Rose." I say frowning when I realised that I didn't even know why I had it truthfully.

"Oh, well then give it to Rose not me." Stefan told me in anger.

"Don't be a wimp." I tell him walking in the tomb and literally pouring the blood now his throat, I flash out quickly. "But anyway, I am going, I have a boxing match tomorrow, so see ya." I exclaimed running out of the old ruins and back home.

"Tyler!" I called loudly when I saw him running to the Grill.

"Angelus!" He called back, stopping. I catch up with him a second.

"Are you okay? I haven't seen you in like forever!" I screamed at him, not realising because I had headphones in.

"I'm fine but my eardrums aren't." He say however it looked like he was mouthing it.

"Oh." I say pulling out my earphones. "Listen, I am sorry I haven't been around, it's just… Family Drama. I know you have kind of need a friend right now, so sorry." I tell him sadly. "I mean this is how sorry I am, I called my boxing place and moved my champion match for tomorrow so I can help you tonight." I say smiling.

"Wait, you know?" Tyler demanded forcefully. "Do you know about Caroline and all?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, I know all the supernatural in this town." I tell him smirking proudly.

"So it isn't just Caroline and I. There's more?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, didn't Caroline tell you? Mystic Falls is crawling with vampires. I mean there are the Salvatore's, then there is Katherine, she looks just like Elena. That is because Elena is her doppelganger and there is Bonnie, she is a witch. How do you think that Caroline is a vampire?" Then I realised that I had just told a werewolf what vamps he could hunt. "Oops." I cried out.

"What? Caroline knew all this? Why are you making it look like you have made a big mistake?" Tyler shouted in outrage. "What happened to my uncle Mason?"

"I don't know Tyler, I swear! I have a pretty good idea but I am not sure. I didn't know about supernatural until like now. Tyler, you need to go. I know you have the chains in your bag, I will help you, I promise." I swear to him truthfully.

"What about Caroline? Why didn't she tell me? Why can't she help me?" He demanded in shock.

"A werewolf bite can kill a vampire. Werewolves preferred prey is a vampire they don't even realise it. If Caroline helps you… She is as good as dead." I warned him, slightly fearing for Caroline. "Let me help you! I'm a boxer! I am strong enough to hold my own." I begged, Tyler was my best friend and I would be there for him always. He took one look at my pleading face before giving in, nodding.

I watched and helped Tyler as he started to tie all the chains to the ground and sides.

"Will they hold?" I asked him while tugging on the chains.

"Hopefully, if they don't I know for next time." He says slightly fearfully, I picked up some wolf's bane from my bag. "What's that?"

"Its wolf's bane, it will burn like hell but it has to be done. It will make you weaker." I reassured him.

"Thanks for being honest." Tyler told me sincerely.

"Aw, don't get all sloppy on me, Ty." I warned him smirking. "Now do you just want to eat it or should I mix it with something?" I questioned nicely.

"The water bottles in my bag, mix it in that." I nodded being nice.

"Hey Tyler!" I called out grabbing his attention. "You are sooo coming to my match tomorrow as repayment."

"Like I ever miss one of your matches." Tyler laughed.

"You were going to today." I tell him slyly.

"With good reason." He shot back.

"No, no good reason, I would have expect you to transform there if you had to. Distract people. While I cheat!" I joked kindly as I started to mix the herbs. Once it was done, I looked to Tyler to see that he was getting naked. I looked away slightly. "You defiantly have to come tomorrow." I screamed at him turning to face him, Tyler and I had been best friends since kindergarten, nothing is gonna change that. And I will not shy away from his naked form.

"Okay, help me tie myself up." Tyler told me helplessly.

"Whoa, Ty that is a little to kinky for my taste." I teased as I tied his legs in the chains, then his arms.

"You really are an idiot aren't ya?" Tyler questioned me casually.

"Well, Ty, this idiot says that Mr Lockwood better watch his gob." I laughed at him. "And if I am an idiot why am I your best friend. Then again, you're an idiot too, sooo…" I tried to slap me over the head but the chains held him back, I stuck my tongue out at him before tying him around the waist. "Now, all we can do is wait."

"What time is it?" Tyler question me, I felt like I was doing a pop quiz, anyway I pulled out my phone to see it was half eight. I grabbed some-more chains then tied them around his neck.

"It about half eight. Here!" I called throwing the bottle of water and wolf's bane in it. Or you can just call it Wolter. I watched as he drain some of the Wolter then started choking. "TYLER!" I called running forwards, rubbing his back. "Hey Tyler, it is gonna be alright." I promised him sadly. "It'll get better, after time you will get used to it." He nodded.

"Thank you." The thank you was almost silent.

"No! Don't thank me! I have been an awful friend, I should have been here from day one!" I shouted in self-hatred, he was my best friend how could I let him go through with this. "I am the worst friend ever! Trust Angelus Gilbert to get kidnapped when my friend needs me!" Tyler began to laugh at my words. "What?" Then I realised what I had said and started to laugh myself. I back away as Tyler began panting, too much like a dog. He pulled at the chains around his neck helplessly.

"I'm burning up." Tyler told me in sorrow, I resist the urge to untie him. Vaguely. I pulled my best friend into a hug.

"I know, I know it's hard but we have to get through this. Okay?" I tell him, holding back tears.

"I'm trying! I swear I am!" He began to go whiter in pain, I pulled away, looking upon my best friend. "You should go!" He barked out helplessly. He was panting and breathing heavily in pain. Suddenly his hand lifted up into the air and began to crack in many places.

"No! TYLER!" I cried backing up, all I could see was the pain across his terrified face. I felt my eyes water again as he began to cry and scream in pain, his arm still cracking.

"It hurts, it hurts!" He cried out to me, I watched on as tears poured down my face.

"Just hold on Tyler, it's gonna be alright." I promised him unsurely. "It will get better. It has to." He fell to the floor, hopelessly. "It's gonna be alright, Tyler." I tell him, walking forwards rubbing his back. He slowly lifted himself on his knees, I stared at his back as everyone down inside it began to break and move around in his body. "Oh my god. Tyler? Please, be okay."

"GET OUT!" He screamed at me.

"NO!" I shouted back in despair.

"I don't want to hurt you." He cried back.

"I'm not leaving you!" I cried, kneeling higher, hugging him close. He was my best friend, I had to. Tyler began to sob tearlessly. "It's okay. It will be over soon." His whole being began to shake, as he started panting animalstically. The transformation began to start in his other arm, I watched on as it crack and moved about. Then his neck, I looked in his eyes to see they were a golden-yellow colour. He began to scream in agony. "Tyler, shush. It is gonna be okay, I promise." He shot up, literally crawling about, he dived at the gate but I vamped their first, locking it. Then I realised that I had just locked myself in with a werewolf. Hey, wait a sec! When did I become faster than a werewolf? Tyler dived back to the chains pulling with all his strength, the broke in like a second, I stood in front of the gate blocking it. Tyler dived straight into me, stopping my breathing. I pushed him back with all my strength however not before his now sharp nail dug into my forehead and past my eye. Damn that was gonna scar. The blood pumping out of me seemed to make him crazy because soon enough he charged at me again however this time with wolf fangs, by that I mean large k'9 at the bottom at top. Eight fangs to be exact. The blood seemed to make him transform quicker. I watched in pain as I saw Tyler scream as his stomach began to move around, I watch his ribs snap and change shape quickly. Purposely I slid my hand across the rusty metal gate, cutting it open. Instantly his bones fell into place at the sight and smell of more blood. I watched in horror as he dragged himself into the shadows, transform rapidly and painfully into a wolf. His eyes changing colour, the fur on him. His hands and feet changing into paws, his legs, his stomach. I watched on as my best friend broke every bone inside his body. When he finally transform he jumped at me again. My boxer instinct came out as I kicked him in the stomach, not before he bit into leg, I knew I shouldn't have worn shorts. "Tyler!" I screamed when I saw the wounded wolf, maybe I shouldn't have kicked him that hard. "Oh my God, Tyler." Please be okay! "Tyler wake up!" I screamed only to the wolf shot up, digging his claws in my stomach. When I turned around trying to avoid the wolf, he claws dug into the bottom of my back, ripping my skin to shreds in a neat semi-circle. That was how the night pretty much went, Tyler and I fight. Me coming out in cuts, deep ones. I had the shredded skin across my back and stomach, not to mention, now my left arm. Only at the top though. The sliced hand, the bleeding eye. The bite on my leg then another on my shoulder. Oh well, I would survive. I watched as Tyler shrunk back into his human form, hollowing in pain. He was defiantly coming to my match tomorrow. When he was fully transformed back, he fell to the floor, shivering and shaking badly. I picked up a blanket, laying it over him while hugging him close. "Shhh… it's gonna be okay." I whispered to him, already planning on getting stronger chains next time.

"No, it's not." Tyler told me as he started to sob tearlessly. After about an hour or two or three, I felt the sun shining outside, don't even dare ask me how.

"Tyler, we need to get you home." I tell him sadly, I help him stand up straight and allow him to lean on me, as we both stumbled to his car.

"What happened to you, Angelus?" Tyler demanded as we headed into the light.

"Don't worry, it is just a little scratch. No need to over react. But are you still coming to my fight tonight?" I asked friendly, denying the fact that my face stung like hell. "And have I got any clothes over at your house? I really need something to wear for school." I questioned him.

"No, sorry." He answered then his eyes spotted my left arm. "What happened?" Tyler demanded angrily.

"I fell onto a few rocks, no biggie. I will go to the hospital later." I tell him smiling. "Tyler, if it was really bad I would tell you." I lied nicely, I helped him get in to the passenger seat, stealing his car keys from his jacket I put over him. I drove to the Lockwood's in silent, every often Tyler whimpered in pain or at a memory.

"Why do I keep thinking that I bite into a shoulder and leg?" Tyler asked me softly before he caught sight of my shoulder. "Oh my god, I didn't do that, did I?"

"No, Tyler don't be so paranoid." I tell him getting out the car. "Is your mom home?" I question him.

"No, well, yeah but she will be in bed. It's the crack of dawn." He tells me truthfully. I helped him walked into his own house and up the stairs into his room.

"Right, are you sure I haven't left anything here?" I asked him nervously.

"Well, you have left something here but I don't think you would ever wear it again. You left it here so you didn't have to." Ty explained tiredly.

"It will have to do." I looked through his draws pulling out his football outfit, then a towel. "Go and get and shower, then I will get one after you. Get changed and find my outfit thing. Whatever it is." He nodded at me, before following my instauration. I picked up my phone from my jacket pocket to see it was smashed up to fuck. So I search Tyler's jacket pocket to find his phone safe. I dialled Aunt Jenna's number quickly.

"_Hello?"_ Aunt Jenna's voice called through the phone worriedly.

"Hey, Aunt Jenna. It's Angelus, I am sorry I didn't call you last night but I stayed at Tyler's. I took some clothes with me and am gonna go straight to school. Sorry again." I apologised, feeling shameful.

"_You should be sorry!" _Jenna called loudly however I heard the guilt in her voice.

"You didn't notice I was gone, did you?" I question her, playing on her guilt to get me out of this.

"_That is simply not the point." Jenna whispered shamefully._

"Okay, so here is the deal. We never mention this again, Kay?" I told her shyly.

"_Deal but if something like this happens again…"_

"Bye Aunt Jenna." I say before hanging the phone up, I saved Jenna's number in Tyler's phone as 'what do you want now, Jenna?'! I know I am weird, right? It was then that Tyler walked in, towel around his waist. "Great, my turn." I say walking into the bathroom. I rapidly showered, going slowly over my wounds. By the time I was finished it was blood on the floor, not water. I walked outside, wrapping myself in a towel. What I saw before me disgusted me. "Tyler!" I cried out, causing him to rush into his room.

"What?" He asked panicking.

"Get that thing away from me." I screamed pointing towards his bed, causing him to laugh. Where a monster lay upon it.

"You see why I said no in the first place?" Tyler asked me laughing his arse off. On the bed lay a white summer dress, which was about mid-thigh and had straps. With the design of flowers all over it. EW! "Sorry, I don't have anything else." Tyler announced, I looked to my clothes in the bathroom to see that I would actually prefer to wear the dress. I sighed in annoyance before sending Tyler out the room. I pulled on the dress after getting dry, trying to take as much time as I could. I started then to search the bathroom for my bobble but couldn't seem to find it. Rapidly I brushed my hair before curling it hurriedly.

"Tyler!" I called out furiously, he came into the room still laughing. "I need shoes!" I screamed, not amused as he threw me a pair of high heels. White high heel sandals. "I hate you." I told him with hatred laced in my voice.

"Oh c'mon, what are friends for? By the way, I like your hair." He ran off as I threw a high at him. I chased him mercilessly and furiously. Only to run into Mayor Carol Lockwood.

"Mrs Lockwood." I say straightening up.

"My, Angelus? I never thought I'd see the day." She said looking at my dress. I rapidly pulled on my heels before turning to Tyler angrily.

"Have you got my leather jacket, I know I left it here last year?" I demanded forcefully.

"Maybe?" Tyler told me, jokingly scratching his chin. "I mean, where did I put it now?" Tyler asked his mom, laughing. "Oh that's right." He added pulling out the very same jacket from behind him. I put it on folding the collars down happily. "C'mon, we have to get to school." Tyler told me, kissing his mom on the cheek before dragging me out the door.

As soon as I arrived at school everyone stared to stare. EVERYONE!

"I think I am popular today." I tell Tyler while walking up to Ryan, a black haired man with pale skin. "Hey, Ryan! Up to a game of basketball?" He studied me for a moment.

"Are you sure you can manage it in that dress, Gilbert?" I smirked at him.

"I'll survive." I told him happily, at least he knew I was still the same person. "Go game!" I shouted as I wacked the door out of his hands, running forwards bouncing the ball then I threw it to Tyler to see that he was actually arguing with Caroline. "Tyler! What are you doing? We have a game to play!" I shouted, Tyler quickly run forwards grabbing the fallen ball. The match lasted for two hours when we decide that Tyler and I had won Ryan and Mark. By fifteen! "You two, Ryan, Mark!" They both turned around hearing me calling them. "You better be coming to my match tonight, and show up for baseball practice tomorrow." I warned them before cheeking the time. "Shit, I have to go! I have to go and train before the match tonight!" I scream before running out of school and to the gym.

"And now for our final Ms Angelus Gilbert versus Mr Daniel Bryan." I walked into the ring, Daniel on the other side, I listened in as the crowd cheered widely. I slowly put my gloves on as the referee continued. "Tonight, Gilbert and Bryan will go head to head, one versus one for the very first time. It is time to see who is our champion of boxing 2010! Fight!" The referee screamed as he moved back. Daniel was stupid though, he charged at me instantly. I allowed my face to make contact with his, causing him to fall to the floor.

"GO ANGELUS!" I heard Tyler's voice call from the crowd, I inwardly smiled. The man stood up, instantly connecting his fist with my face. Accidently reopening my already made wounded from Tyler.

"And Bryan punches Gilbert in the face, reopening her untended wound. Gilbert is having no of this clearly. She punches him right back. Damn is he bleeding already? As far as I am aware Bryan had no wound on his face. This bitch is strong!" I heard the judge call as I slam my fist into Bryan's nose. The match went on like that for an hour before I finally knocked the bastard out for the third time. Just need to win this round, I told myself silently. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1! And your winner is ANGELUS GILBERT!" The referee screamed loudly pulling my hand into the air. "THE CAMPION OF 2008, 2009 AND 2010!" the crowd started to go wild as I held both of my hands up then claimed out the ring. Tyler pushed past the crowd wildly as I claimed out however the security guard held him back.

"Let him through." I told the security guard weakly, I think I literally reopen all my wounds. Tyler run forward picking me up and spinning me around.

"YOU DID IT!" He shouted in joy. "I TOTALLY KNEW YOU WOULD!"

"TYLER, PUT ME FUCKING DOWN! NOW!" I yelled, feeling slightly dizzy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"Hey! I'm home!" I yelped out as I entered my home to see Uncle John standing behind Elena and Stefan. "God, kill me now." I moan seeing my 'uncle' in my home. "I am gonna go and get a shower then go straight to bed, hopefully he won't be here in the morning." I exclaimed, running up the stairs.

I was walking around boredly, I had baseball practice later but that was about it. Then I heard Tyler talking I followed the voice to see Caroline and Tyler arguing.

"What happened to my uncle Mason?" Tyler was asking Caroline, who was walking away.

"What?" Caroline turned around surprised.

"He's dead and I want you to tell me what happened." Tyler snarled at Caroline.

"Tyler, I-" Caroline was shaking her head like she didn't know anything.

"Then let me tell you. Stefan and his brother, Damon killed him, because Stefan and Damon are vampires. Just like you." Tyler told her casually however I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Who told you that?" Caroline asked lowly.

"Is it true?" Tyler question, ignoring her.

"Let me explain." Caroline begged him.

"Did you know he was dead this whole time?"

"Please…"

"Did you know?" Tyler shouted to which Caroline nodded worriedly. Tyler instantly pinned her against the car. "I trusted you." He accused her, his eyes turning golden-yellow. Realise what he had done he let go of her, storming off. I knew I probably shouldn't follow Tyler so I just went back home. And as soon as I got in Alaric was coming out madly. I shrugged before going inside, I walked in the kitchen to hear John say…

"I'm Elena's biological father." Before he two walked pasted me. I looked at Jenna's shocked face then just went to bed calling…

"Wake me up when I have baseball practice."

I grumbled in anger, they didn't have to wake me up, did they? No, they could have just let me sleep and blame them when I get kicked out of baseball. I walked slowly to baseball, only to stop to see Elijah right in front of me.

"What do you want?" I yawned tiredly.

"To ask you why you have a werewolf bite on your shoulder and leg. Not to mention the fact that your upper arm in ripped to shreds." He told me, strolling next to me.

"Oh, I got myself a werewolf best friend." I tell him happily, thinking about the times when Tyler, Matt and I just had a laugh.

"Tyler Lockwood is your best friend?" Elijah question looking startled.

"Yep. I found out that he was a werewolf, I wanted to help him. So I stayed with him while he transformed. Ended up locking myself in with him. Which reminds me to get some new chains for next time." I joked tiredly.

"You are not going next time." Elijah growled fatherly.

"What is it with you?" I demanded angrily. "You show up in town and start acting like my father! News flash, you're not!" I ran the rest of the way to baseball, at vampire speed?

I put my hair up as I was coming out of baseball, again I hit the ball the furriest and ran the fastest. Just like I knew it was gonna play out. I was jogging home at human speed when I dumped into someone.

"Stefan?" I gasped as I grabbed hold of him to stop myself from falling. "Oh my god, you scared me." I shouted, standing up straight. "Please don't give me the whole show emotion thing tonight."

"I won't but I have repair your broken room." Stefan told me sadly.

"Huh?" I question dumbfound.

"I bought you a new bed and drawings and everything. Your room is exactly how it was when you left it. You don't have to sleep on your floor anymore while John was here." That was the truth, I hadn't had the time nor the energy to fix it, so I had been staying on the couch down stairs and going upstairs early so Aunt Jenna nor my siblings would find out.

"Thank you." I was about to walk away when I stopped. "Hey Stefan, I need your help." I tell him smiling happily.

"With what?" Stefan asked a little worried.

"I want to find out who my biological parents are." I told him smiling.

"You know it is Isobel Flemming and John Gilbert, right?" Stefan questioned frowning.

"That's the thing, it's not. Trevor and Rose told me that I was adopted from a completely different family. I know I was left on the doorstep at birth so I am gonna look through my parents old stuff tonight to see if there was any letter given with me because they kept the same name for me. Angelus Star, and here I thought they were huge fans of Buffy and Angel. Silly little me, I guess."

"I'll help you find anything as soon as I can, I'll even look into it. I promise as soon as I find the time." Stefan told me before disappearing, while I jogged the rest of the way home at vamp speed.

I awoke to my cell phone ringing, I jumped out of my newly fixed bed proudly and walked to my phone, I looked at the callers I.D before answering.

"Hello? Angelus Gilbert speaking how may I help Mr Broody today?" I asked smiling a bit, then laughing when I heard Stefan's laughter.

"Did you find anything on your parents? Birth parents that is." He question, going straight to the point.

"No. All I can find is silly journals, annoying." I stated looking at my bedroom floor that was covered in journals. "And my parents didn't even keep one. That really is helpful, not."

"Well, Elena and I are going to the Lake house today so I can see what I can find there." Stefan promised friendly.

"Right, just don't tell Elena. Anything. I don't want her to know just yet. Kay?" I question politely.

"Sir. Yes, Sir." Stefan said happily.

"You're not in the army, Stefan." I reminded him jokingly. "Thanks for this Stefan, I am just gonna spend the day with Matt." I tell him before hanging up.

I walked into the Grill and sighed in relief when I saw that Matt was on a break.

"Matt!" I called loudly, running up to him giving him a large hug, which he spun me around in.

"Whoa, I never thought I would be graced with your presence." He teased sadly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked him kindly.

"It's just both you and Caroline are always with Tyler when I see you guys, I have kinda missed you." He said giving me another hug.

"Well I am-" That was when my phone decided to ring, I looked at the I.D to see that it was unknown, I rapidly answered it.

"_Hello? Am I speaking to Angelus Gilbert?"_ A female voice asked from the other side of the phone.

"Well that depends… Who's asking?" I shot back.

"_Jules. My name is Jules."_ The voiced said slowly like I was an idiot.

"Right, Tyler's new friend." I snarled angrily and to Matt, I probably looked jealous. "Tell Tyler that he missed baseball practice." I say about to hang up when she spoke again.

"_Tyler needs your help. Meet me at the Salvatore Boarding House."_ She told me before hanging up. I looked to Matt to see that he was looking at me curiously.

"I am sooo sorry but I have to go." I say before running out of the Grill and to the Salvatore's. Once I arrived there I barged inside to see that Damon was tied to a chair being tortured and Alaric was dead, I rapidly turned my face emotionless. "What's going on here?" I asked that I assumed to be Jules.

"Well, you're friend refuses to talk and from what Tyler told me about you, you will do anything for your friends. I felt someone stab me in my upper back roughly. "Oh and that you have to torture you before getting a secret out of you." I heard the girl say as I fainted.

I awoke, not long after to see a man studying the wounds on my stomach, the shredded skin there.

"Let me guess… Tyler did this?" He questioned in a really dorky voice.

"Yeah." I coughed, choking on something when I suddenly began to spit out blood. "What are you doing to me?" I looked around to see I was tied to a chair with a spike collar going around my neck. I felt someone pull on the chain and then I felt mini stakes went deep into my neck, and I mean deep.

"Let's try this again, where is the moonstone?" Jules asked as the man pulled on the ropes again.

"ARRRRR! PLEASE, I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed loudly and truthfully. It was then I saw Elijah at the door.

"Are you looking for this?" Elijah asked, showing them the moonstone. He rapidly placed it on the table and said… "Please go ahead." When a dark haired werewolf rushed forwards, Elijah was fast to rip his heart out, dropping it to the floor. Two speeded over at the same time, taking a different route, only to have their hearts ripped from their chest. I saw Damon nod, impressed. Then Jules speeded off rapidly, I watched the dorky one try to hid under his coat, I burst to unwanted laughter at the sight. "What about you, sweetheart?" Elijah asked the dork, pulling him to his feet. "You want to have a shot? No? Yes?" The werewolf shook his head. "No? Where's the girl?" Elijah asked Damon in anger.

"I don't know." Damon told Elijah sort of kindly.

"Well, it doesn't really matter." Elijah told us, punching the werewolf in the face hard enough to snap his neck. Elijah went to Damon snapping all the chains of him. Then he went to me and started to slowly pull out the stakes in the back of my neck. "You realise this is the third time I have saved your life now." Elijah told Damon emotionlessly, that was all I remember before I pasted out. What? I'm not a vampire, okay?

"I see you're finally awake." Elijah's voice greeted as I came back to reality. I looked around to see that I was in a rather small apartment.

"Yep. Where am I? And why am I here? Why are you here?" I quizzed in annoyance.

"You, Angelus, are in my apartment. You are here because after you faint I brought you here. And I am here because I live here." He answered smiling slightly.

"Yeah, sorry to be a burden. Can I go now?" I questioned shyly, then I just bluntly left.

_I walked around the Grill boredly when I spotted Alaric, Damon and Andie sitting at a table._

"_Oh my god, thank god you guys are alright. And why the hell did you let Elijah kidnap me?" I demanded instantly._

"_Judging by my very sore neck, I did not let him kidnap you. How did you get away?" Damon questioned honestly._

"_I walked out the front door, I was sooo bored! You have to entertain me. I have been to see Ms Lockwood and Tyler's left town, like a douche!" I exclaimed, taking my jacket of and sitting next to Alaric._

"_Yeah well, you see you need to get out of town for the night. We have plans." Damon told me warningly._

"_And where am I supposed to go Damon?" I snarled meanly._

So that is why I am currently outside of my parent's lake-house to stay with Stefan and Elena for the night. You know, it is just my luck to get inside when they are at it, EW! Gross thought. I stumbled away from my car, feeling rather sick.

"What was she even doing in Mystic Falls?" I heard Elena ask as I entered the house.

"She heard it was a good place for vampires to go. And no idea that they'd all been massacred." Stefan explained to Elena, I walked into the room to see them both talking with a cup of coffee in their hands. "She need a place to crash, so I brought her home with me. She saw all the bodies in the house and she called me a 'ripper'. She told me that there were good parts of being a vampire and bad. And that I was all the bad parts. Then she told me that she was gonna have to change that." I listened boredly to Stefan's story, then I noticed Stefan's heart-broken expression.

"You okay?" Elena asked him sincerely, whereas I decided it was time to announce my arrival.

"So where is this vamp now?" I questioned Stefan, not really seeing why he was upset.

"She's dead. Damon killed her." Elena told me, looking rather startled. "What are you doing here?" She demanded in anger.

"Damon sent me here, he wanted me away from Elijah." I explained sitting myself on the couch. "Now, I heard from Damon that you guys found so old stuff."

"Yeah, that's right. We did." Elena said instantly, being her 'sister' and all, I knew that she was extremely pissed that I was ruining her romantic weekend with Stefan. "I can show you if you want."

"Or you can continue to look through some diaries like you was before you and Stefan got talking and Stefan can show me." I concluded, not sure whether or not she was actually reading diaries. I made a small gesture for Stefan to lead the way as I stood up, I silently followed after him. I stalked Stefan into my parent's room, a little depressed. "Trust it to be in my parent's room." I sighed in sadness. Stefan shot me a sad smile while he opened a door in my parent's bedroom closet. Inside was a lot of mini stakes, mini stake guns, vervain bomb, vervain and stakes. As well as a few files. Okay, a lot of files. "Did you find anything?" I questioned Stefan, unwilling to go through all them.

"I haven't really had a proper time to look through them." Stefan told me sadly however he went forward and picked up an old piece of paper from a box. "But I did manage to find this…" He announced holding up an old birth certificate, before handing it to me, I looked down onto the certificate which said…

**Angelus Star Mikaelson**

"Angelus Star Mikaelson…" I read aloud in shock. "Wow that is some name." I comment, staring in shock at it. I looked to the parents only to see one name.

**Juliette Sarah Wayne**

"Right. That's my mother. Who's my father?" I madly asked Stefan.

"It doesn't say. I know you wanted to know who both your parents were but that is a start, okay. If we can find your mother, we can find out who your father is." Stefan spoke the voice of reason like he always did.

"Yeah, sorry. Emotional moment there." I apologise well naturedly and truly.

"You are actually sorry that you showed your emotions?" Stefan questioned frowning.

"Well, yeah. Anyway, there is a whole file in here about me. Along with my mom's journal, my adopted mom's that is. Maybe I will be able to figure out who my father is and where both my parents are." Some enough Stefan and I were camped around the fire, getting warm as we went through many books, we must have already read about fifty each. "I don't get why everyone just didn't tell me who I was. It not like I can't handle it. I have handle a lot of stuff." I told Stefan frowning, I opened another reading the first paragraph, then I realised it was my adopted mom's diary.

**Dear Diary,**

**She was left on our doorstep. That poor defenceless child, she couldn't have been no older than Elena. It was like a birthday present for Elena, a twin sister. I told Greyson that we had to keep her as our own. I mean after what happened to her mother.**

"Hey Stefan past me that birth certificate again, will ya?" I questioned to see him holding a wrapped up present. "What's that?"

"Well, I know that you didn't look when your birthday was, it is actually today. It says it on your birth certificate." Stefan told me smiling. "So when I read it yesterday, I thought that I can buy her something for her birthday without her getting mad saying that she was a twin? I took those chances as you can see." I pulled him into a happy hug. That was really thoughtful I thought, as I pulled away Stefan pushed it into my hand.

"You didn't have to, Stefan." I say before frowning. "And how the hell did you get it. Because I swear if you left my sister unprotected I will stake your arse." Stefan laughed at my threat. "Do not laugh, Salvatore. I have won the champion in boxing three years in a row. I am a bril cheerleader and… and I always run the fastest and hit the hardest in baseball, so there." I finished, sticking my tongue out at him, Stefan just started to laugh at me. "Great, now you are laughing at me." Once Stefan and I had calmed down, I began to open the present, inside was a sliver chain necklace with a sliver angel hanging on the edge of it. I didn't say anything, I just threw myself at Stefan, pulling him into another hug. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you." I repeated gratefully. "But I'll still stake your arse." I warned him, putting the necklace on easily.

"I'm glad you liked it." Stefan told me smiling excitedly.

"When's your b day?" I asked him happily. "Because I so need to get you the Twilight Saga movies." I teased causing him to glare at me and start tickling me. I started to giggle as he started to tickle me harder.

"Please, Stefan." I begged however it came out sounding very wrong. "EW! GROSS!" I exclaimed loudly at the way that came out. Stefan stopped tickling, picking up a book, trying to look innocent, out that book fell an envelope. I picked it up, seeing that it was addressed to my parents.

_Dear Greyson and Miranda Gilbert,_

I am sorry but I must ask of you to take my daughter in, her name is Angelus Star Mikaelson, I give you permission to change it to Gilbert if you so seek it. I am very aware you know of vampires, werewolves and witches. Please look after her, because they will come. They will come for her. Angelus being with me is just putting her at risk and I can't let that happen to my only child. The vampires tortured her mother for her whereabouts and then killed her. There was nothing I could do, I arrived back to late. However the vampires had left a video, to haunt me forever. Please raise the child as your own. Thank you!

_Mr Mikaelson_

"What would vampires want with you?" Stefan questioned as he read over my shoulder.

"I don't know but no one signed it. My mother is dead, that really doesn't help, does it?" I tell Stefan, hope draining from me.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. We are going to find them." Stefan promised pulling me into a hug. "It's gonna be fine." He said, trying to comfort me.

"Just go and help Elena with whatever research she is doing." I dismissed sadly.

"I said go, Stefan." I tell him angrily, I watch as he sulked off sadly, as soon as he walked out the room I began to search through the things once again.

**Juliette Wayne was a very powerful witch, she was born in the twentieth century to Marcus Wayne and Jenifer Cobber. Her witch heritance was unknown considering both her parents were merely human. Miss Wayne did not discover her gift until her late teens, after she fell in love with an original vampire. Legend has it that they both bore a child together. Juliette wanted her and her lover to have a whole family, she cast a spell allowing her to fall pregnant with a child. This could explain her sudden death, many who believe this legend say she died of child birth, how can a mere human, despite the fact that she was a witch, carry such a godly child. The child who was half vampire half human. But where is this child today? Her father seemed to have fled, the more likely truth is that the original grew bored of the witch and killed her. But some vampires, still wait in the shadows, lurking around. Looking for the half mortal child. So they can kill the child! The child is too much of a danger to the supernatural species. Or maybe Juliette Wayne died of sickness and this is just a legend. But there is still the fear of the child spread across the land.**


End file.
